Opposite Affections
by Quocalimar
Summary: A 'seelp over party' hosted by Cat has a nice revealing ending about Tori and Beck's Opposite date. Also, I definetly do not own this, or el;se the episode would have been SOOOO YURI!
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Feelings

**The events of this purely fictional story take place after the date Tori has with Beck interupted by Jade, except Jade doesn't take the weight off of everyones' shoulders, instead she helps apply ointment. Enjoy, and Review!**

Cat skipped through the halls with a pleased look on her face. She had decided to throw on a pink hearted halter top styled dress with various ruffles and pink laced adorning the bottom, about knee length. This dress really showed off her love of the world. She stopped before her good frined Tori at Tori's locker.

"Hey! Tori, are you coming to my sleep over party later?" asked Cat

"Sure, who's going to be there?" Tori responded.

"Just me and you. Oh and maybe Jade"

"Okay. Oh and Cat, you can just say sleep over. The party part is implied."

"Well I like sleep over party." she then shouted "Everyone loves a sleep over party!" Cat turned around and winked at Tori before skipping off surprisingly well in heels. She let out her adorable laugh that all her friends are so familiar with.

_That was weird_ Tori though to herself about Cat's winking._ Eh best to not dwell on it._

Cat continued skipping down the hall until she reached another friend. She stopped a good distance from jade before anouncing herself. She knows how much Jade hate's being surprised, and what she does when confronted with things she hates.

"Hey! Jade what are you doing later?"

"Nothing, why?" Jade spoke cool and emotionless, yet masked by her pale face and black and dyed curls, came off as frightful.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my sleep over party later."

"Why not." she shrugged. "Is Tori coming?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Cat lied, but took an end pause to ponder wether or not that was a good idea.

"You don't know?"

"Uh yea."

"Well did you ask her?"

"I don't remeber."

"Three!"

"Don't start counting."

"Two!"

"Oh no! Don't say one I'm begging you." "Did you know that in the womb babies grow nails."

"One!" Jade paused a bit before her final count, she was slightly put off by that baby comment.

"Yes! I invited her." She cracked for fear of what might happen if she got to zero.

"That's all you had to say. Sure, I'll come. I'll choose some ideas for the games too."

"Okay. I'm glad." Cat said as she bagan to walk to class after hearign the bell ring. "So bossy." She mumbled under her breath just above a whisper.

"What was that?" Jade shouted.

"AHHHH, I said you're pretty!" Cat said nervously as she ran.

Jade arrived at Cat's house a little later than 8:00, the time of her parties. She rung the doorbell and waited. It played one of Cat's favorite songs, Forever Baby, in doorbell style. Jade listened and even hummed for a few seconds before she became irritated for being left to wait for so long. She raised her hand to ring the doorbell again, but had second thoughs.

"Cat!" She shouted. The door was opened moments later.

She welcomed herself into Cat's house and over past the sofa where Tori had already been waiting for some time.

"Vega." Jade said dryly as she passed.

"West." Tori replied not knowing why they needed to adress each other that way.

"West" Jade mocked Tori as she passed her into the kitchen.

"I thought we were past mocking me, and besides I don't even sound like that." In the Kitchen Jade searched for the object she was looking for. After not discovering it she opened the fridge and found the next best thing. She took out a small bottle of lemon juice, and poured it down the sink. Walking back into the living room she casualy said,

"You're out of lemon juice." as she sat the bottle down on the table.

"Let the games begin." She said giving the bottle a spin. Almost as if by fate, the bottle stopped spinning pointing at Tori.

"Truth or dare." she maliciously said.

"I never agreed to play truth or dare and this is Cat's party-"

"-sleep over party" cut Cat.

"Cat's sleep over party. She should decide what games we play.

"Cat said I could pick. isn't that right cat?" Jade glared at Cat.

"Yes that's right." Cat looked back at Jade but not fearfully. She seemed pleased that Jade was looking at her, as if the fear hadn't processed yet. Moments later she sat lookign slightly worried.

"Looks like it's my choice Vega." Jade smirked. "And you have to play unless you want to be a bad party guest."

"Sleep over party!" Cat shouted.

"Anyway, what do you choose?"

"Fine I choose truth."

"Why do go to hollywood arts? You have no talent."

"That's just mean!" Tori shouted. Cat's rambles, Jade's retorts and Tori's statements all mixed into one harmonious chatter battle before the game became a little more serious and the girls played the game for real.

A few daunting, dangerous dares and trying, troublesome truthes later and the game ended with one giant rest in the center of the living room on a king sized comforter. The girls, already dressed in their pjs from one of the other times they stopped the game, took positions on the floor comfortable enough to sleep. Cat on her back in the middle sprawled out to where her foot was almost resting on Tori's head and her arms draped across Jade's midsection. Tori was lying face down with one arm acting as a pillow and the other stretched out forward. Lastly Jade was asleep in a very natural, most normal position ever. Mummy style, with her arms by her side and her feet together, lying on her back. Not for long however when she opened her eyes ominously. She first removed Cat's hand from her stomach and rose like a possesed being on a mission for her master.

She strode into the kitchen with the muscle memory of a permanent resident of the Valentine house, expertly finding the fridge in the dark. Upon opening the fridge she searched, this time for something to drink. After finding a bottle of water in the back behind the pickled pig eyes, and bottled duck's feet, she retreated. Closing the door she looked up and saw none other than Tori standing their next to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. In a panic she dropped the water and almost flipped her lid. Containing herself she retrieved the water and began to question Tori.

"Holy mother of Jesus, Vega. Why did you surprise me? You know I hate that."

"Sorry. Why did you barge in on Beck and I hanging out?"

"What! That was random."

"Well no, I had it on my mind since you walked through the door. I couldn't get you alone so as to not embarass you, and when the time was finally right. You were asleep."

"Whatever."

"So why'd you do it?" Jade paused before speaking.

"It should be obvious Vega. I like to mess with you, and what's worse than ruining your 'not' date." She air quotted 'not' for extra emphasis.

"I could see you ruining a date, but why go to such lengths? Why follow us halfway across town to some vet, and then even stay as we applied cruddy ointment to a dog's... well you know what. Is it that you still feel for Beck? I wish you would just open up to me i want to be your friend. Jade I care for you. Answer me-" Tori's voice was pleading as she practicaly begged for a human response from the very sarcastic, very undeatched, Jade.

"I don't still love Beck. And i don't want to be your friend." Jade spoke staring away. "I want to be more than that." She mumbled low.

"What! Are you mocking me? Is this some lame attempt to say I'm gay."

"No, it's a lame attempt at opening up to you Veg-Uh, Tori. I am saying that i broke up the date because i was worried that he'd take you away from me."

Jade just dropped one hell of a bombshell on Tori. Tori stood their in the silence of the darkness contemplating what to do. She knew the longer she stood quiet the worse things would get before they were unfixable, so she mustered up all the courage she had to say.

"You know, babies have nails when they are still developing in the womb." Jade burst out into laughter followed by Tori, that stopped soon after.

"What?" Jade said still chuckling.

"I said-"

"I heard you. Why'd you say it?"

"Oh, it's just something Cat told me earlier." Moving back to a more serious tone Tori began. "Look Jade, I knew I needed to say something, I just didn't know what to say.

"What's not to know. Either you love me back or you don't." Jade still couldn't face Tori. She hasn't fell this emotional since her second to last break up with Beck.

"Well what is it already!" Cat chimed in from out of no where. "I need to know."

**Cruddy ending? I know really if you don't think I know then you must think I'm asinine but by my my excelent use of the word asinine I couldn't be. I am certainly no collection of weapons. Or is that arsenal? Eh... same dif.**

**But seriously speaking I left it this way so that someone, anyone, hell everyone can write the ending. If you know someone who writes, or you yourself do, I'd like to see a good ending to this story or even an edited beginign and middle. I don't want credit i just want to read it, so if anyone does do it. Let me know at quocalimar or on here some how. Also if you like what I wrote so far, let me know with a review.**

** quocalimar **


	2. Opposite Affections (ending)

Opposite Affections

**I decided to finish this one because apparently I didn't leave off on a good enough note last time, but since it'd be absolutely ridiculous to post a story with one sentence, and because I kind of like taking you all on magic roller coaster rides, I'm going to strecth this out a bit.**

**When you see '~' that means the scene has changed. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

"Well Tori!" Jade pressed harder.

"Well Tori!" Cat added.

"Well Tori!" all of Sikowitz class pressed. "What did you say?"

"I said-" Tori began before she was cut off by Sikowits entering the room.

"Finish your story later, Tori. If I can't finish my coconut during class, neither can you."

"But I don't have any coconuts." Tori replied.

"Well boo hoo."

"And wait, don't you always drink your coconuts in class?"

"What, no, never. It is against our great principle Helen's rules to eat or drink in class, and since a coconut is a food, with a milky center that counts as both eating and drinking, which I would never do." Sikowits said, half shouting. Leaning towards the door, footsteps could be heard parting.

He released a sigh, then quickly pulled up a chair to the group of kids.

"So what happened, at the sleep over."

"Sleep over party" cat couldn't help but adding.

"What did you say" he asked one final time."

"Okay, where was I..." Tori began, "Cat had just popped up from the other side of the counter. Succesfully startling both Jade and me. I shrieked and jumped towards Jade, who caught me and looked deep into my eyes. I looked back up into hers and said ye-"

The door opened, cutting Tori off. The whole class, including Tori and Sikowitz looked at the door. Popping into class ten minutes, was none other than the main antagonist of Tori's recollection of the previous night, Jade.

"What's everyone crowded around Tori for? Wait! You aren't telling them about Cat's party are you?" Jade accused.

"Well I figured I'd tell them a story as we waited for Sikowits to come back from his coconut break."

"No!" Jade's shout almost shook the class.

"But jade-"

"No!" Jade cut into Tori's words again.

Haruphm, aw, c'mon, and loads of teeth being sucked, was the mass of noise coming from the class at the disappointment of not getting to hear the ending to the story.

"Quiet!" Jade shouted. "Tori, zip it. Sikowits, teach!" She commanded.

Almost instantly the class quieted down and began shuffling their seats back to their rightful postions, and Sikowits went back to his desk, with the fear of Jade's wrath propelling him. Jade took her seat, as the class got back on it's rightful path.

"Grunge" Sikowits muttered low enough to slip past the dark haired girl's radar.

The gang, crowded around, Beck's car pestered Tori for the deatails of Cat's party, or at the very least, the ending, and her answer.

"We were there in each other's arm," Tori began, yet again, "My eyes locked on hers, her eyes locked on mine, and I said, confidently ye-"

Jade grabbed Tori's arm.

"C'mon vega, I'm driving you home."

Aw, and more teeth being sucked was heard as the duo walked off.

Jade and Tori sat quietly in the car, on the open road. Tori deciding to break the tension started smalltalk.

"Thanks for driving me home, Jade." Tori sincerly put out there.

"Whatever."

"Jade, you sure are a grunge." Tori stated before laughing, and then pulling out her phone. Jade looked at her, out of the corner of her eye and, then shared in the laughter.

Tori logged onto The Slap . Com and posted :

Driving home with my new girlfriend!

Feeling: Sweet :* (Kissing face)

The sun was setting, and Jade was driving towards it, in a very typical happy ending style setting, before she said,

"I still can't believe you said, 'Yeehaw I have a girlfriend' when I asked you how you felt."

**I hope you all liked it, I think i captured their character pretty well, IDK maybe. Review to let me know. I still wanted someone to write thier ending to this, and i still don't know if anyone did. My email adress again, since it was cut out last time is: quocalimar gmail . com**

**That's Quocalimar the mail of **

**and thx for reading!**


End file.
